


Moving On Is Hard

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: It's been 3 years since Carlos died. Jane finds it difficult to move on and feels guilty for what she feels for Gil. Will she realize that nothing is lost and happiness can be found again ?
Relationships: Gil/Jane (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 3





	Moving On Is Hard

Gil started liking Jane 2 years after Carlos died. The two were close since their other friends found strength from their significant others. Mal had Ben. Evie had Doug. Jay had Lonnie. Even Uma and Harry had Chad and Audrey, respectively. But no one stood by Jane like Gil did. 

Carlos had died from a fire that started in Auradon University while he was on the Chemistry lab. The explosion made it impossible for him to have survived. 

His friends mourned for him and could never forget him. Jane took it the worst though. She lost her first love. Her boyfriend. Her strength. She didn't realize that she would find these things again. 

She started falling for Gil and felt awful for it. But why? Carlos would have wanted her to be happy. So she decided that she should be. 

Mal, Evie, Jay, Uma and Harry gave her their blessings too. Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Chad and Audrey wanted her to be happy again. So she did. 

She got the courage to ask Gil out who happily accepted. 5 years later, no one would have guessed that they would get married.


End file.
